<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last of Mankind by Dragonchild1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977978">The Last of Mankind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonchild1991/pseuds/Dragonchild1991'>Dragonchild1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonchild1991/pseuds/Dragonchild1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up right after everyone transcends and follows the remaining humans in their last life on Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Hope Diyoza &amp; Jordan Jasper Green, Octavia/Levitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfic that I've written. After watching the series finale of The 100, I was just inspired. So any feedback is welcome. I've tried to keep specific moments like the final scene as accurate as possible in regards to what everyone is doing/saying. I’m also trying to make sure the characters actually sound right in what they would say and do, so if there’s something that doesn’t sound right to you, feel free to comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Levitt! Hope! Echo!" </p><p>Octavia looks around. She can only see shapeless, cloud-like structures. Everything feels warm and there is a sense of peace and calm that slowly eases into her soul. As her eyes adjust to the stark whiteness of everything, she sees a glow in the distance and walks toward it. As she approaches, she sees everyone that had been on the field minutes ago. And citizens of Sanctum. And other Bardoans who were not fighting, like the children. She's scanning the crowd when she hears "Octavia!". Turning her body toward the sound, she sees her friends. She runs over. Everyone seems to be there. Echo, Hope, Jordan, Raven, Jackson, Miller, Indra, Gaia, Niylah, Murphy, Emori, even Madi. And there's Levitt. But where is Clarke?</p><p>Levitt waits his turn as hugs, handshakes, etc. are passed around. At last Levitt and Octavia reach each other, and tears start to fall from Octavia's eyes. </p><p>"Bellamy was right," Octavia whispers. Levitt gently wipes her tears and holds her close, rubbing his hand in soothing strokes down her back. "And you, you almost..."</p><p>"Shhhh I'm okay now. We all are. Thanks to you."</p><p>"She had help, you know," teases Raven. "Though that may have been the best speech you've ever given." Octavia turns and grins at her, having found out Raven went in after Clarke into the test, and helped change the judge's mind about annihilating mankind. So team effort as usual.</p><p>"So what's going on? Why are we all here?" Octavia looks at Levitt.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe there's..." </p><p>A voice echoes around them. "Congratulations. Your transcendence has only just begun. To fully transcend, you must follow the path ahead where you will join your consciousness with ours. There will be no pain and you will never die. However, if you wish to return, you may choose to do so."</p><p>Octavia looks at Levitt, confused. He wears a similar expression. This is not what he expected to happen. Looking at their group, everyone seems in a similar state of bewilderment. Except its not everyone.</p><p>"Where's Clarke?"</p><p>"I don't think she was allowed to transcend," Madi says quietly. "I didn't want to leave her, but she told me to go."</p><p>"Yes. She had to pay for her actions," a voice suddenly close by says. A glowing being appears before them. "She will not transcend."</p><p>"For killing Cadagon," Raven utters.</p><p>"Yes. She will live alone until she dies. Unless any of you choose to join her. You must decide now."</p><p>Looking around, they saw that everyone else had disappeared. Turning to each other, the question passed between them in silence.</p><p>"You should know that if you return, if you choose to live with her, there are conditions. You will not join us when you die. When you die, that is the end. And you will be the last of your kind to exist. There will be no further offspring. Once you've made this choice, there is no going back."</p><p>Octavia looks at Levitt. A small smile forms on her face as she says, "Well, didn't we just say earlier we wanted to live a little more?" He grins back at her. She turns to her friends.</p><p>"Bellamy wouldn't want her to be alone. Neither do I. I'm going back."</p><p> Echo, Niylah, Gaia, and Raven also say they will return. Hope looks at her aunt and says, "where you are Aunty O, I want to be too."</p><p>"Well if she's going, I'm going," pipes up Jordan. Hope blushes slightly and tightens her grip on his hand. </p><p>Indra strides to her daughter, grasping her arm at the elbow, saying, "me too."</p><p>Jackson, Miller, Murphy and Emori also decide to go back. </p><p>Everyone turns to Madi, who is the last to choose. She's twisting her hands and has a tortured expression on her face. "I think I'm gonna stay. As much as I want to be there, Clarke knows how I feel about not having anyone my age around. She wouldn't want that for me, for the rest of my life. I guess this is goodbye...." She looks at Gaia, and runs into her arms for a final embrace. Murphy and Emori enclose her in a hug too. "Tell Clarke I love her forever too."</p><p>"It's time to go," says the glowing form. With one last look at everyone, Madi turns and takes the being's hand. The others watch as they disappear into thin air. Then as one, they feel a sensation of falling and a heavy weight of unconsciousness, causing their eyes to close.</p><p>When they open again, they find themselves back on Earth.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starting Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group wakes up back on Earth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Octavia. Octavia wake up.” A hand strokes her hair.</p>
<p>Octavia opens her eyes and sees Levitt leaning over her. He helps her into a sitting position. Looking around, the others are in similar states of awareness. Murphy groans and Emori laughs. Jordan pulls Hope off the floor. Jackson and Miller are helping the others to their feet. They are back in the bunker.</p>
<p>“Home sweet home,” Niylah jokes.</p>
<p>“No way. I’m not living the rest of my life in this place,” says Miller. Octavia agrees with him. She may have come to terms with everything that went on down here, but she can’t live here again.</p>
<p>“So we will find someplace new,” says Jackson, smiling at his partner.</p>
<p>Octavia looks at Levitt, smiles, then frowns. “What?” Levitt says.</p>
<p>“We’ve got to get you different clothes.” Levitt looks down at his no pristine, non-bloody, white uniform and laughs. Octavia laughs with him and pulls him up with her as she stands.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with this?” Levitt teases.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but except for that one time, I always thought you looked ridiculous. Plus, this will never help you blend in outside.”</p>
<p>“She’s right,” Echo says as she walks over. “I’m sure Jackson and Miller can help you find something in this place.”</p>
<p>Jackson easily agrees to help.</p>
<p>As Jackson takes Levitt to search the bunker for a new wardrobe and any other supplies they might need, the others start to discuss locations.</p>
<p>“Well we obviously need to be near a water source. Wasn’t there a beach nearby? That we saw when we explored last time? Along the tree line?” Hope suggests.</p>
<p>“I can take a group to scout out the area,” Indra offers.</p>
<p>“I’ll go with you,” says Echo. “As will we,” adds Hope, meaning herself and Jordan.</p>
<p>Raven, Niylah, Gaia, Miller and Octavia are left in the room. It appears that Murphy and Emori have snuck off.</p>
<p>“Where’s Murphy and Emori?” Raven asks.</p>
<p>“They probably needed a moment……until a little while ago, she was….” Miller answers.</p>
<p>Miller and Octavia share a look, understanding the pain too well, Miller thinking of his dad, Octavia of Lincoln. As if reading each other’s minds, they head off to go find Jackson and Levitt.</p>
<p>“Let’s meet back here with anything we can salvage.”</p>
<p>And with that, everyone left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“John, we should be helping.”</p>
<p>“Shhh they can do without us for a little while. Besides……I just got you back.” He pauses and just looks at her. She can read all the emotion inside his eyes.</p>
<p>Emori sighs but lets Murphy lead her off into a secluded bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah there you are,” Miller says, him and Octavia finally locating Jackson and Levitt in what use to be the hospital.</p>
<p>Levitt is now dressed in normal clothes, and Octavia can’t help but stare. He looks good in green. He looks like one of them. Levitt catches her looking and strides over. “Happy now?” he teases. “Yes.” She confirms this with a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>Miller has his forehead against Jackson’s and is murmuring, “Please don’t run off like that. I told you I never want to be separated again, remember?”</p>
<p>Octavia looks back at Levitt. He’s gazing right back at her. Tears start to fall again down her cheeks. Now that the adrenaline has tapered off, her emotions are taking control again. Levitt is quick to wipe the tears away.</p>
<p>“Hey. Hey! I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”</p>
<p>Octavia feels Miller and Jackson looking their way.</p>
<p>“You know, why don’t you two take a moment. Nate can help me bring this stuff to the arena.”</p>
<p>Miller nods at Octavia, knowing just like Murphy, that she needs this.</p>
<p>Octavia mouths a thank you and leads Levitt out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson and Miller arrive back at the arena the same time Raven, Gaia, and Niylah do. Between the five of them, they have an assortment of clothes, blankets, medicine, and tools.</p>
<p>“Well it looks like all we need now is shelter, food and water,” remarks Raven.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope the scouting party is having some luck,” Niylah replies.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Indra and Echo have everything under control,” contributes Jackson.</p>
<p>“Well, until they come back, we might as well all take a break and rest,” Raven suggests.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay here and start sorting the gear,” says Niylah. “I’ll help you,” replies Gaia.</p>
<p>Miller takes this opportunity to go off with Jackson. Raven leaves the arena too, her leg starting to cramp up from walking around the bunker with supplies.</p>
<p>“Holler if you hear them come back,” Miller says.</p>
<p>“We will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside under the shelter Octavia and Miller had made a few weeks back after they had been sent here by the disciples of Bardo, Levitt and Octavia lay beside each other, Octavia’s head on Levitt’s chest. She listens to his heart beating steadily underneath her. She can’t help but think about how close it had come, and how much this man next to her means to her. Yes, it had been awhile since she had felt anything romantic for another person. And yes, this would never be the same as what she had with Lincoln, who she would always love until she died. But there was something about Levitt that reminded her of Lincoln: the way he accepted her for who she was, flaws and scars included. And she had done a lot more harm than good since Lincoln died that she was still learning to forgive herself for. Levitt accepted her anyway. He also was a peace maker. Selfless. Like Lincoln was till the very end.</p>
<p>Understanding where her thoughts might be, Levitt places his free hand on the one she is subconsciously brushing over where his bullet wound had been, stilling it. Octavia looks up at him. Levitt switches into a sitting position, forcing Octavia to do the same. She can sense he has something he needs to say and waits patiently.</p>
<p>“With everything that’s been happening, I haven’t had the chance to say this. Seeing as it’s a bit unfair that I’ve been in your head and seen everything you’ve gone through; I feel like I need to let you into mine. I know its only been a few months since we first met. I also know that what you had with Lincoln will never be replaced. He was your soulmate, your first love. He will always be a part of you. You are who you are today because of him.”</p>
<p>“Levitt…”</p>
<p>“Please le me finish. I also know that today’s events,” Levitt says as his hand goes to his chest, “likely brought back some painful memories. Believe me when I say how amazing you were today. Lincoln would be proud. I know I am. And if it weren’t for your speech, I would most likely be dead. But I’m still here. And you are still here. And we have the rest of time to figure out what we are. So, if you need to take a step back, I understand.”</p>
<p>Octavia slowly slides onto his lap, her hands gently encompassing his face. Making sure she has his full attention, she slowly brings her lips to his and kisses him deeply. When they separate, she says, “Now why on earth would I want us to take a step back?” She grins at him. Levitt’s arms have since encircled her back, holding her close. It makes her think back to that first time, when he came to check on her before the final test to become a disciple. He smiles back at her.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the second I saw you,” Levitt admits.</p>
<p>“For me I think it might have been when you told me to punch you and run,” replies Octavia.</p>
<p>Levitt laughs.</p>
<p>Octavia loves the sound of his laugh. With a playful glint in her eye, she pushes Levitt back down on the mat, still on top of him, and kisses him again with more energy than before. Levitt responds in equal fervor. His jacket and shirt quickly land on the mat beside them. Levitt begins work on her corset when a voice interrupts. “Oh my god! Seriously??? Get a room! Preferably with four walls and a closed door.” Hope gags for extra effect. Echo just laughs.</p>
<p>Levitt immediately lets go of the zipper and swivels to grab his shirt, blushing, Octavia easing off his lap, a glare on her face pointed at Hope for this interruption.</p>
<p>“You better have some good news,” Octavia complains.</p>
<p>“There is. Hope was right about the beach. We’ll go get the others and meet up out here,” Indra replies.</p>
<p>Indra, Echo, Jordan and Hope head to the bunker entrance. Octavia turns to Levitt. “We’ll just have to save that for later.”</p>
<p>Levitt finishes putting on his jacket as Octavia rezips her corset. Looking around the small shelter, they grab their things and head toward the bunker, hand in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And then there were 14 (plus a dog)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke is reunited with her friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said before, I'm trying to be the most accurate with what was given to us. I have no intention of stealing credit from the show writers or the network.  So the beginning of this chapter is based off of the final scene of the The 100 episode 7x16.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sunlight shimmers off the water, the waves gently lapping the rocky shore. Emori is there, working on catching some fish. Miller is chopping firewood, Gaia and Indra taking the split logs to consolidate them in a pile. Niylah and Jackson carry over a large branch. Echo works on structuring a shelter, tying some rope to secure the frame of what will be someone’s living space. The others are relaxing, saving energy for when they will swap in with one of those working right now. Jordan and Hope sit leaning against a bulky log, Hope’s arm on Jordan’s raised leg, his arm around her shoulder. On the side, Levitt and Octavia sit facing each other, where she teaches him a game where you try to slap the other’s hands. John makes a joke. Raven laughs.</p><p>“John, would you like to fish?”</p><p>Suddenly a familiar golden retriever jumps onto Murphy’s legs.</p><p>“Where did you come from?” Murphy kneels to pet Picasso and grabs a stick near his foot and throws it. As he straightens out, watching the lovable pooch run after the stick, he spies Clarke.</p><p>“Hey. There she is.” They had all been wondering when they would reunite with Clarke. A debate had even happened on whether a group should use the stone to travel back to Bardo to look for her. Looks like she finally made her way back to Earth, bringing Picasso with her. She must have stopped at Sanctum first.</p><p>“Clarke!” Niylah calls.</p><p>Everyone turns their heads, stopping what they were doing, to look in Clarke’s direction.</p><p>Picasso runs back, this time finding Raven. “Picasso!” As she and Murphy walk towards Clarke, closing the distance, Raven says, “There she is! Hi!” Clarke gives Raven a big hug and turning to Murphy, both surprising each other, they wrap each other in a hug as well. Murphy chuckles. The three of them walk toward the others, arms around each other’s shoulders, as the rest begin to gather to greet their friend. Clarke starts hugging everyone in turn, starting with Emori, then Octavia. Emori turns to pet Picasso, Octavia falling back to Levitt’s side as Clarke turns to hug Echo.</p><p>“Well look who finally showed up,” teases Miller.</p><p>Clarke just laughs and hugs him.</p><p>“I guess its good that I brought Picasso. If she hadn’t have run off, I wouldn’t have known you were here.”</p><p>“How is it that this dog is even alive again?” asks Hope, only meeting the canine for the first time.</p><p>“I honestly don’t remember. But when I saw her running toward me in Sanctum, I was just relieved to not be alone.”</p><p>“Well you aren’t alone now,” says Niylah.</p><p>“Looks like things are shaping up here,” remarks Clarke, scanning the developing camp.</p><p>“It’s a start. Lots still to do,” Indra replies.</p><p>“What can I do to help?”</p><p>“You can help me split up the gear we salvaged from the bunker,” suggests Raven.</p><p>As they walk toward where the supplies lay on the ground, Clarke asks, “So what happened? I guessed you went in, but how did you convince them to change their minds?”</p><p>“It was partly thanks to those two,” Raven says, nodding toward Octavia and Levitt. “Especially her. You missed an epic speech. I just had to give us time for them to see that we were capable of change. That we were worth saving.”</p><p>“I guess it worked.”</p><p>“It almost didn’t. If Indra hadn’t killed Sheidheda, Octavia may have never had a chance to intervene. Levitt initially had been trying to reach the disciples but then Sheidheda shot him in the chest.”</p><p>God, Clarke hated that man.</p><p>“Then Echo got shot when she and Octavia went to drag him off the field. It was a close call for them. Jordan and Hope kept them alive until we all transcended.”</p><p>Clarke now was curious about this new man in their group. If Octavia was willing to run into a battle with bullets flying in order to save him, he must have some merit. She had seen the way they embraced when Levitt released them from their cell, but her mind had had more important things to worry about at the time.</p><p>“And to top everything else off, we almost lost Emori. Well, we had because she died. But because of the mind drives that she and Murphy had, and Murphy insisting on putting hers in his head, he saved her life.”</p><p>“He put her mind drive in his head? But that would have killed him!”</p><p>“Jackson warned him of that, based off your experiences with Josephine, but Murphy wouldn’t listen. He said a few hours with her was better than an eternity without.”</p><p>“Looks like Murphy’s turned into quite the romantic,” Clarke laughs.</p><p>Love certainly seemed to be overly present in their group. With more than half of them being a part of some relationship, the friendships also forged through time were just as strong.</p><p>“So, who did the Judge appear as for you?” Raven asks.</p><p>“Lexa. You?”</p><p>“Your mom. I’m guessing Cadagon’s was his daughter?”</p><p>“Yeah. God I was so mad in that moment. No wonder I failed. I’m glad you went in. I meant it when I said it should have been you.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t brood about that now. It’s over. We are finally free to live at peace the way we’ve wanted to since we set foot here. It’s time to enjoy it.”</p><p>Looking around at everyone, seeing the smiles and hearing the laughter, the camaraderie, Clarke let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Raven was right as usual. It was time to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The New Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group speculates on Octavia and Levitt, and Levitt tries to fit in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the long delay since writing chapter 3. I had initially thought I could breeze through writing this part because it was a super fun one to think about how the rest of the group feels about Levitt being there. But when I started to actually draft out this piece, it took me a lot longer to come up with the phrasing and dialogue that made it sound realistic to the story I'm creating. It's also a really long chapter so bear with me. Maybe I will make chapter 5 a short one to compensate. Once again, any feedback is welcome. This has become an opportunity to practice my writing skills so I would love to know what people think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavia sighs contentedly. The woods have always felt like home to her. From the very beginning with her moment with the glowing blue butterflies, she had felt like she was finally where she belonged. Not in a spaceship, not in an underground bunker, but out in nature.</p>
<p>Today’s traipse through the woods was initiated with attempting to teach Levitt about edible and non-edible plants. This was his first experience living out in the “real” world. He may have the fighting skills already but now he would need to learn about hunting, making fires, discerning safe plants from harmful ones, navigation, etc. Octavia laughs. Who would have thought those three days of Earth skills classes would be some of the most important lessons of her life? Ironic that they were taught by the same man who would end up killing her first true love, Lincoln, who helped hone her ability to survive on the ground.</p>
<p>After the entire morning spent wandering the woods, Octavia and Levitt were taking a break. There was a river near camp that was easily becoming one of her favorite spots. It was far enough away from prying eyes while being close enough to return to camp in case of an emergency. Levitt is soaking his feet in the water, sore from the excess exercise. Octavia walks over and joins him.</p>
<p>“This is so much better than anything I could have imagined.”</p>
<p>“That was how I felt too when we first got to the ground. After the nightmare that was our landing, of course. God, I thought I was going to die.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you didn’t.”</p>
<p>Octavia just smiles and kisses him. After a few minutes she says, “you know, you’re getting pretty good at this.”</p>
<p>Levitt can feel her smiling as he kisses her again. “Well, I just happen to be a fast learner. And my teacher is really good.”</p>
<p>“Oh really. Tell me more.”</p>
<p>“How about I show you instead?”</p>
<p>As Levitt plants kisses at various points on her body, Octavia sinks to the ground, arching into Levitt’s caresses. Damn, he really was getting good at this. Who would have thought the guy trained into believing that relationships were selfish and that specific bonds with individuals was wrong was turning into such a virtuoso when it came to love-making?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Back at camp</em>
</p>
<p>Things were starting to feel like home again. All the shelters were built, some simply as just three-sided wooden structures, others using blankets and tents to maintain some privacy. Everyone got to choose where they wanted their sleeping area to be and with whom. The three older couples obviously chose to stick with their partners in privately enclosed spaces on the outskirts of the camp. Hope, having only just started this budding relationship with Jordan, bunked with Echo. Gaia and Indra stayed together. Niylah, Raven, and Clarke made one large shelter for the three of them to share. Jordan had one smaller one for himself. Picasso usually stayed with him, though sometimes she’d spend the night with Emori and Murphy, or sleep in between Raven and Clarke.</p>
<p>The storage shed with drying meat was fully stocked. Extra firewood was at the ready for when the evening started to set. Their current supplies were adequate for now until they came up with a better plan than going back to the bunker whenever they ran out of something. Benches had been made for sitting around the fire pit together. Life was good again.</p>
<p>Since everyone pitched in around camp, it left some time open for just relaxing. Now was one of those times. Picasso was stretched out in front of Jordan and Hope, soaking in the sunshine like everyone else, tongue hanging out. She had become of favorite of the two youngest members of the group, who had grown up practically alone. Gaia, Indra, and Niylah were out taking a walk along the shore, most likely strategizing on how to prepare the camp for upcoming seasons. Sitting still did not come easily to them. Around the fire pit sat Murphy and Emori, Hope and Jordan, Jackson and Miller, Raven, Echo, and Clarke. Octavia and Levitt were still away from camp. Murphy being the troublemaker that he is, albeit a more compassionate and helpful one, decided now was the perfect opportunity to bring up Octavia’s new guy.</p>
<p>“So what’s up with Octavia always screwing the enemy?”</p>
<p>Hope, having just taken a sip, spits it back out and starts coughing. Jordon rubs her back and just shakes his head at Murphy. Hope glares.</p>
<p>“John! Don’t be rude.”</p>
<p>“It’s a legitimate question. Most of us know nothing about this guy. He could kill us in our sleep.”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky she wasn’t here to hear you say that or she would have kicked your ass,” Raven says. “And I would have enjoyed that. You know he almost died trying to save our asses, right?”</p>
<p>“Still don’t know anything about him.” Emori smacks Murphy on the leg. “Oww!”</p>
<p>“Octavia cares about him. That’s all you need to know.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t hurt to reach out and get to know him more. He gave up everything for Octavia. That means something,” muses Jackson.</p>
<p>“He seems like a good guy,” adds Miller, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.</p>
<p>“Hope, Echo, come on, you two would know. You’re the ones that have spent the most time with him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m not going to talk about Auntie O’s love life, thanks.” Hope gags.</p>
<p>“Prude”</p>
<p>“What did you just say to me??”</p>
<p>“I think Picasso needs to take a walk. Hope? Shall we?” Jordan grabs her hand and the rope leash they had made for the lovable golden retriever and gently tugs both girls as far away from Murphy as possible.</p>
<p>Murphy turns to Echo.</p>
<p>“How would I know? You know how private she is.”</p>
<p>“Come on. I’m sure you know something.”</p>
<p>“Just drop it, Murphy,” Clarke remarks.</p>
<p>“Really. You’re not curious at all where she keeps finding these mystery men.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that when and if she wanted to talk about it, she would. Now leave it be.”</p>
<p>“All I’m saying is…..”</p>
<p>“Hey guys, what’s up?”</p>
<p>Everyone around the fire pit jumps. Octavia and Levitt have returned and are quickly realizing that they have interrupted something.</p>
<p>“Oh nothing. Just talking,” Murphy stammers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, about very juicy stuff. You two should have been here. Murphy, wanna fill them in on our little discussion?” Raven is jovial, loving seeing Murphy squirm.</p>
<p>“It was nothing. Really.”</p>
<p>“Come on, they’ll love it.”</p>
<p>“Raven, it was nothing.” Murphy grumbles, his face turning beet red.</p>
<p>“Okay then……we’ll just be over there is you need help with anything.” Confused, Octavia and Levitt walk toward their sleeping quarters. As they walk away, Octavia turns her head to look at the group. Raven is laughing, Emori looks pissed, and Murphy looks worried. She thinks about what everyone just said and realizes something. Now Octavia isn’t sure if <em>she </em>should be mad or just find it all funny.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure they were just talking about us. And Murphy started it.”</p>
<p>“Is that what was going on? And how do you know Murphy started it?”</p>
<p>“Because he looks like he wants to crawl in to hole and stay there. Plus, Emori is pissed.” Octavia laughs. “He probably thinks I’m gonna kill him in his sleep now. Whatever he was saying, definitely wasn’t in our favor.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Besides Echo and Hope, have you gotten to know any of them?”</p>
<p>“I doubt those two would say my observations of them in Bardo qualifies as me getting to know them. Echo even beat me up, remember?”</p>
<p>“She also helped me drag your ass off a raving battlefield and got shot for it.”</p>
<p>“She did that for you, not for me.”</p>
<p>“Well regardless, I think if you got to know at least some of them a little better, they’d maybe start treating you less like an outsider.”</p>
<p>In her peripheral, Octavia sees Jordan, Hope and the dog coming back to camp.</p>
<p>“Levitt, you gave up so much to be here with me. That means so much. But you can be your own person too. Get to know them. You might be surprised. It might be awkward at first but then one day it won’t be.” She kisses him in full view of everyone, meanwhile locking eyes with Murphy, who she gives a middle finger to, causing him to jump up from his seat with Emori and briskly walk towards their sleeping quarters. “Although I’d maybe not bother with Murphy. He’s an asshole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of camp, Murphy tows Emori toward their sleeping hut as fast as he can.</p>
<p>“John, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“She knows, damnit. I don’t know how but she knows. And she’s going to kill me.”</p>
<p>“She’s not going to kill you. Raven was just teasing about her beating you up. It’ll be fine. Just say you’re sorry next time.”</p>
<p>“This is Octavia we are talking about.”</p>
<p>“And she’s not the same person as she was years ago. You’ll be okay. She might be a little pissed but that’s all. She’ll get over it.”</p>
<p>By this time, they’d reached their shelter and Murphy pulled Emori in and closed the flaps quickly.</p>
<p>“Well until then, we will just stay in here.”</p>
<p>“You’re acting like a baby, John.”</p>
<p>“I’ll at least survive.”</p>
<p>Emori sighs and lays down on the fur lined floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p>
<p>Levitt is by the water washing the dishes from last night’s meal when Jackson and Miller come over to help. He had spent only a little bit of time that first day with the doctor as they had searched for some extra clothes and supplies in the bunker. Levitt liked him though. Jackson was very similar, he thought, to himself despite their differences in experience. If he could have anyone in the group be his friend, Levitt would be happy if it were him. Jackson’s partner, Nate Miller, was also one Levitt thought he could get along with. Thinking back to what Octavia said, Levitt figured this was as good an opportunity as any to maybe start forming those friendships.</p>
<p>“Here let us help with that,” Jackson says, ever the selfless one trying to ease everyone else’s burdens.</p>
<p>“With this many of us, this really is a two-person job,” adds Miller, who picks up a bowl and starts scrubbing. “Where’s Octavia?”</p>
<p>“Sleeping. I was awake and figured I’d find something to do. I didn’t want to wake her though.”</p>
<p>“That’s really sweet.” Jackson pauses cleaning the plate in his hand. “Sorry about yesterday…If it makes you feel any better, I think Hope was ready to punch Murphy in the face before Jordan dragged her away.”</p>
<p>Levitt chuckles. “Octavia will love that. And its okay. I knew this wouldn’t be easy. When you’ve lived most of your life one way, it’s going to be a huge adjustment, fitting in with other people, another lifestyle. But it’s what I want so I’m willing to put in the work.”</p>
<p>“So besides the mCap, which I would love to learn more about at some point, how else did you know Octavia?” Jackson asks.</p>
<p>“Anders had me observe and help teach her and Echo, Hope and Diyoza about becoming Disciples. Which technically they did, except Hope, even if it was just to survive. We……..got close during those few months. Prior to that I had helped her escape.”</p>
<p>“That must have been a surprise for you, to connect to someone in that way.”</p>
<p>“Definitely. I had spent my whole life believing in ‘for all mankind’ and in not forming relationships with anyone because that was selfish. And then she showed up in mCap as my assignment. I couldn’t get her out of my head after that.”</p>
<p>Levitt blushes a little. It’s weird talking about his feelings like this to someone other than Octavia. He notices how Miller isn’t much of a talker but is still listening to what he has to say.</p>
<p>“Was it hard keeping those feelings hidden?” Jackson continues.</p>
<p>“Of course. I don’t think I was very good at it. At first, I was trying to keep it to myself, since I didn’t think anything could ever happen between me and her. But then she was back, and she was staying, helping us in order to protect Hope. As I saw more of her life through holographic images, it was as if a curtain had been removed. When we thought Bellamy had died the first time, it was just instinctive somehow for me to go to her as she screamed for him. I should have known then I was in trouble.”</p>
<p>“She certainly has that effect on people,” says Miller.</p>
<p>“I tried to help her escape a second time, when Hope, Echo and Gabriel came for her. They were caught, though, along with Hope’s mom who had just escaped from her own cell. They were given a choice then, to either stay as prisoners or become one of us. They chose the second option. It was around that time that I started noticing what I believed to be a return of feelings from her.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>Miller laughs. “You’re such a romantic.” Between the three of them, they had finished cleaning the dishes and were just sitting there as the sun rose higher into the sky.</p>
<p>“I told her to punch me again and run, like she did the first time she left. This time expecting the fist to come flying, she instead first brushed her hand against my cheek. After that there were these moments where our eyes would just meet and if felt like she was staring into my soul.”</p>
<p>Miller and Jackson look at each other. They know how that feels.</p>
<p>“When we switched training tactics by showing them more about how we lived, how the children grow up, I could see how it freaked her out a little. But I also saw her actually making an effort to understand and to learn. There was this moment when just before a target exercise, I was showing them the armory. She had just had this glove put on her hand that would be used to shoot a non-lethal laser at a target during the drill. I was adjusting the straps when Echo asked what was behind the biohazard door. Octavia squeezed my hand holding her gloved one and said, ‘if we’re gonna go all in, you’re gonna have to trust us.’ There was just this look in her eye that made me think there might be more behind those words. Later during the drill, after Echo shot everyone else down before hitting her target, I immediately went to Octavia to helped her up. But then I saw Anders notice that and immediately let go.”</p>
<p>“And after that he became a very non-emotional level eleven Disciple when there were other people watching,” laughs Octavia. “Hey you. I woke up and you weren’t there.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep so I got up and started to clean the dishes from last night. I didn’t want to wake you. You looked peaceful. I was starting when Jackson and Miller came over to help.”</p>
<p>Octavia sits down next to Levitt as Miller moves to be next to Jackson. No one talks because no one needs to. It’s still fairly early so most of the others are still asleep. Octavia gives Levitt one of her ‘I told you so’ looks. She’s glad he’s starting to open up to the others. Jackson and Miller are the perfect people to start with for him. She also thinks he would get along well with Raven and Jordan. Niylah, Gaia, and Emori would most likely warm up to him easily as well. Some of the others though, like Indra, Hope, Echo, and Clarke, might need more time to get used to him. Murphy she could care less about. It was a start though. A promising start as the four of them watched the sun rise higher, the blend of blue and orange and yellow filling the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>